redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rhae Moonblade
Hope ye have fun here! Some good writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Peony and heaps more! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) welcome hello you seem well aquinted i think I know who you are! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Rhae, welcome to Redwall Wiki! Leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions, or want to chat. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I added you to the update list. I was wondering why the comment thing was turned off. I must have unchecked the box by accident. Thanks for catching that. Now that I have the comments back...lol...I'd love to hear what you think of the story and how I can improve it.-- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 14:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm glad you're enjoying it. Everybody's been really good about picking out all my spelling mistakes and inconsistencies. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 14:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello There! Hello and Welcome Rhae Moonblade! Hope you have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help just ask! well see ya around!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Twenty is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapters 26 and 27. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 19:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) coral Flintblade! ` el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 17:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC) hey someone asked me if i were you, I told them no of course. And I see people are asking about me being you on your talk page as well. By the Way who is your other account. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 22:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) It's gotta be Coral Flintblade I don't know who else It might be. and I also see that you are trying to keep it hiddin but nice try your coral there's no way to make me beilieve that you aren't. so just confess. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) wait coral's at school how could you be him. ok if you tell me your other user I tell you mine, YOU FIRST! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I see You like to teaz ppl very funny than if you guess my user right I'll tell you a suprise. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 13:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) SAY THAT AGAIN?????????????????????????????????? 14:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC)~ how did you figure that out you must be someone I know LIke SISter armel or laria or something. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) no I'm not your right but you must be someone I've told about my other account. argh i angry! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) tHATS NOT FAIR I CONFESSED TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A CHRISTIAN AND WE DON'T CHEAT. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) . el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 16:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, or since yore another user, hello again. I hope ye have a good time as both users-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 20:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sweet username. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask me! Oh, I'm also interested in being your friend! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm you do know me, I think I might know who you are but not sure, and bout the ff, uhhhhhhhhh, I'm not sure, when I can think of a good name for the villain XP ttyl!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) update On The Thunder Queen. Two days early, but it's a holiday weekend. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-One part one is posted. Congratulations, your guess was closest. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) warriors Ya know how you look up Characters in the books and such? Like say I wanted to look up Blaggut where would I go to the top left hand corner of course. and you can look up users to if you do this-User:-and then type in the name of the user that goes for any other wiki too so try it. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha I told you I knew hahaha even your avatar is the same I told you who you were but you denied it. ha ha ha, when I said you were who you are you said and I quote "Okay....." and yes I do like warriors, Do you need some help with it? I can show you the books to read if you're interested in them.I KNEW IT!!!! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm really glad to meet another new user... I hope we become great friends! Kytrae Wingblade 12:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) . Oh, sorry! I could've sworn that I'd answered you, and I was wondering why you didn't write back... XD, I probably closed the window before hitting send. D: I'm terrible... I'm doing the request right now, I have the sketch up and I'm planning on GIMPing today. I'm planning on re-starting Tales of Honor, and I'm not sure about what to do with Sunrise, Sunset, b/c I don't have the time. DX Thanks for asking! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll delete them both, then. :D I've done the sketch for you, and I'm planning on coloring it on GIMP. Is that okay? Um, how do you delete blog posts? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 11:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Great! I've put the 'delete' template on my FFs. :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 29 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update + Poll Update on The Thunder Queen + a slightly working poll. That's not my fault. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter finished and cliffhanger resolved! Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 30 is posted in which the truth of Dann's past is revealed. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Two is up, and it is NOT a cliffhanger!!!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC)